1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a camera and a lens module, and more particularly, to a camera and a lens module minimizing a tilt occurring while using a camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
As cameras and electronic devices provided with cameras are increasingly used in recent years, users' demands for portable and light cameras increase. A size of a camera may be reduced to meet the users' demands, and thus a thin lens is increasingly used to reduce the size of the camera or the lens module used in cameras.
However, when an auto focusing function is used and the thin lens is driven, image capturing by the camera provided with the thin lens may more seriously suffer from negative effects due to a tilt than in a general lens. When the tilt occurs while a subject is being photographed by the user, it is difficult to photograph an image as the user desires, and the quality of the photographed image may deteriorate. Therefore, there is a demand for a method for reducing a tilt of a lens, i.e., a thin lens.